Isida
Isida is a specialist weapon, designed for use in close combat. It has exactly the same damage as the Firebird, but is more expensive and with a shorter range, and also requires a higher rank to buy. However, there is indeed an up-side. Isida is the only weapon in the game that has the ability to heal tanks. Enemy tanks are damaged and friendly tanks are healed at exactly the same rate. Your tank is also healed when attacking an enemy tank. The Isida's laser will be blue when healing and orange when dealing damage. You can heal yourself when attacking an enemy. Uses Isida is undoubtedly the most useful tank gun among tier 1 weapons. In fact it is not really a gun, but a tool for fixing friendly tanks thus acquiring additional points in team battles. To encourage Isida players to heal their teammates they are given 50% more points for healing friendly tanks than for killing enemies. All the above means that Isida is meant for team modes like CTF or TDM and it is not really useful in Deathmatches. Thanks to its 150% bonus to healing, Isida is the most profitable turret in Tanki Online. Low-end Isida modifications lack firepower, but they are still good in healing. High-end Isida cannot match high-end modifications of tier 2 weapons in Tanki Online, but it can get the highest score in CTF and the majority of the battle fund. And though Isida is rather expensive compared to other tier 1 weapons, buying and upgrading Isida is a good investment. In CTF Isida is used mostly to support friendly attacks on enemy flag and for capturing and carrying enemy flag back to base. It can also heal itself when attacking an enemy. Also because of its limited range, it is very useful to follow a large longe range tank (Example: shaft) and healing it behind it. Remember to stay in cover because the enemy will try to aim at you because otherwise your friend tank will not die. This is the most useful escort tank weapon. Hornet is a good hull to use because it is fast and can catch up to tanks who need healing. If you want to attack as a preferred method to increase your score, then Hunter and Viking is a good choice but they are slower than Hornet; unless you are playing in a short ranged map where slow hulls won't really make a big difference. Isida in higher upgrades Isida M1 At M1 there isn't much to notice. Your power becomes slightly better, You get a different beam colour and you heal faster as well. It's turning speed is faster as well. It can also destroy M0 modifications faster without much need of a defensive hull. Isida M2 This upgrade really reveals the power of the Isida. It receives more power, speed and healing capability together with more nanite capacity. Which means you can shoot longer as well. You can heal yourself and your team mates faster and without using too much ammunition. The beam changes colour; blue-green for healing and orange for attacking. Isida M3 The final upgrade of the Isida. Your gun now becomes superb at fighting and healing. Either way you will get a lot of points with this one. It can heal team mates blazing fast and can attack enemy bases and gain MANY crystals and it will be VERY hard to take down anyone who has this turret. The color of the beam turns to green for healing and red for attacking, Table of characteristics Trivia *Through it states that it only has 15 range,it isn't 100% true. If you heal or attack somebody at <15 range, you can still heal/attack it up to 20 range! Because the nanorobot stream expands from <15 range to 20 range! If you use your skills well, you can get the enemy tank down while the enemy is unable to attack you. *It is good for getting extra points because you can heal others. Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Game